1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing a device and a content searching method using the same, and more particularly, to providing a device that searches for contents based on a user control and a content searching method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in electronic technologies have resulted in increased storage spaces that may be used by electronic devices, such as a portable phone, a camera, a personal computer (PC), etc., to store contents. Therefore, the number of contents stored in the electronic devices has gradually increased.
Users input search words into the electronic devices or search for contents one by one through mouse or touch controls. As a result, a large amount of time is taken to search for desired contents. In particular, this inconvenience increases with an increase in the number of contents.
Accordingly, a simpler method of easily searching for contents is required.